


Don't let me go

by Deanforlyf



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Hiatus, Husbands, J2, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanforlyf/pseuds/Deanforlyf
Summary: Hey so finally after like ages I have got the courage to write my first ever drabble. The words were crawling in my brains to just come out. Comments are appreciated. Be gentle though!





	Don't let me go

Waking up next to Jensen has always been something that is cherished by him. It's not that few and far between, having the privilege of sharing the first morning kiss during work days or a slow and lazy makeout session during the weekends for 9 months. But still, the thought of having to share his man with his "wife" to appease the power that be, to save the job which brought this wonderful person in his life, makes him ache with a desperate need to hold on to every moment which he can get. He watched his husband's face, trailing his fingers through the stardust of freckles and gently placed his lips against his forehead. Just the feel of skin against skin, the assurance that this is real makes him content. And when his husband opens his eyes and gives him his breathtaking smile and kisses him full of promises of forever, well the only thoughts which remains are 'hold me tight and don't ever let me go'.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so finally after like ages I have got the courage to write my first ever drabble. The words were crawling in my brains to just come out. Comments are appreciated. Be gentle though!


End file.
